For You Only
by Hana 'natsu' Mitsuzaka
Summary: Tentang rasa seorang Shikigami Rikugou terhadap Kazane.Sebuah rasa yang pertama dan terakhir kalinya dia rasakan.Sebuah rasa yang baru dimulai dan diakhiri dengan kematian Kazane.Sebuah rasa yang ia tujukan hanya pada Kazane.For FFC:Flowers around u.RnR?


**Hana 'natsu' phantomhive present::**

**A Shounen Onmyouji Fanfict. **

**Disclaimer:****I'm not own Shounen Onmyouji**

**xx …xx… xx… xx …xx… xx… xx …xx… xx… xx …xx… xx… xx …xx… xx… xx …xx… xx… xx …xx… xx… xx …xx… xx… xx …xx… xx… xx …xx… xx… xx …xx… xx… xx …xx**

**For You Only**

Sang Shikigami itu terbang perlahan, melewati kota demi kota, lembah demi lembah. Angin sejuk berdesir melewati seluruh bagian dari wajah dan juga rambut panjang coklatnya yang terlihat menari-nari.

Saat mencapai satu lembah, akhirnya tubuhnya berhenti. Turun perlahan-lahan dari angkasa. Dan ia berhenti tepat di sebuah pedalaman lembah. Tempat yang mungkin sangat sulit dijangkau manusia.

Kedua bola mata coklatnya menatap sebuah objek di sana tanpa ekspresi.

Satu-satunya objek yang ada di tempat itu.

Nisan.

Rikugou, sang Shikigami itu, mencoba untuk sedikit menarik ujung-ujung bibirnya. Membentuk suatu bentukan yang umumnya disukai siapa saja.

Tidak peduli bagi shikigami, manusia, miko, dan sebagainya.

Berhasil.

Bentukan bernama senyum itu telah terukir di wajahnya yang hampir selalu terlihat tenang. Senyum getir tersembunyi di sana.

Dibukanya bentukan itu perlahan..ditutupnya lagi..lalu dibukanya lagi dengan gerakan ragu. Kemudian ia terdiam. Tidak meneruskan usahanya untuk berbicara dalam beberapa sekon yang sangat dalam baginya.

"Kazane..."

Akhirnya kata itu terucap juga dari bibir Shikigami itu setelah lewat 5 sekon. Kata yang membawa banyak memoriam baginya. Kata yang di waktu bersamaan membuat ia senang dan juga sakit. Kata yang selalu memenuhi pikirannya barang 1 detik pun dalam tiap hari kehidupannya.

Satu kata yang tidak akan ia lupakan seumur hidupnya.

Kazane, putri dari _Chigaishi No Miko_ yang ia pedulikan.

Yang pernah dimanfaatkan oleh _Chisiki No Guji_ untuk membantu melepas gerbang Youkai bawah tanah.

Sebuah nama yang pernah menjadi lawannya, Seimei masternya, dan juga Masahiro cucu dari Masternya.

Yang dulu sering kali ia bantu untuk melepaskan pengaruh psikologis dari _Chisiki No Guji_, yang ditolak pemilik nama itu dengan mentah-mentah. Ia tetap berpegang teguh pada prinsip salah yang ditanamkan Guji.

Alasan terkuat mengapa pada hari itu ia sangat bergegas untuk ke gunung adalah untuk menyelamatkan si pemilik nama itu.

Serta..nama dari seseorang yang pada hari itu..

Menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya di pelukannya.

Ia membungkuk di hadapan nisan Kazane.

"Hei, bagaimana..." suaranya terhenti sesaat,"kabarmu?" serunya bodoh. Sejatinya ia tahu bahwa orang yang ditujunya tidak akan pernah dapat menjawab pertanyaannya lagi tidak peduli apa pun yang dia usahakan.

Dan kini dimulailah sesi berbicara sendiri olehnya..

"Kau tahu, Kazane...?"

Tidak ada yang menyahut...

"Pada hari itu..saat itu..ada yang belum sempat kukatakan padamu..."

Hening masih menyapa...

"Selain nama asliku, tentu saja. Kau tahu, Kazane. Hanya kaulah, dan masterku, Abe No Seimei yang mengetahui nama asliku..."

Hanya hembusan angin yang menyerbu tempat itu. Seakan ingin merespon perkataan Rikugou...

"Kau tahu alasan mengapa aku memberitahumu?"

Keadaan masih sunyi...

"Pada Suzaku dan Tenitsu..yah, mereka pasangan di antara kedua belas Shikigami Seimei. Mereka saling mengetahui nama asli masing-masing. Saat hanya berdua, mereka saling memanggil dengan nama itu."

Kini kedua bibirnya semakin memperlihatkan senyum getirnya sekali lagi..

"Tanpa perlu aku katakan, kau sudah tahu bukan...?"

Dia mengangguk sendiri dalam kehampaan. Digenggamnya erat kalung panjang berbandul batu yang berbentuk tanda koma.

Satu-satunya peninggalan Kazane.

Ciri khas Kazane.

Barang yang selalu mengingatkannya akan Kazane.

Tangan kirinya yang dari tadi tidak terlihat di balik jubahnya memperlihatkan sebuah buket bunga.

"Kazane..ini bunga Agapanthus.."

"Dalam bahasa bunga, berarti sama dengan apa yang kurasakan padamu.."

Ditaruhnya buket bunga itu di atas nisannya. Dipandanginya lekat-lekat.

Dua tiga menit kemudian ia kembali berdiri.

Dengan meninggalkan sebuah senyuman, ia berbalik dari nisan itu. Kembali naik ke angkasa dengan sebuah gumaman tipis.

'_**Aishiteru, Kazane...'**_

The End

a/n: Aaaaaaaa...!

Sudah lama aku tergila-gila dengan side pair dari anime Shou-Myou ini~

Bagiku Rikugou dan Kazane adalah pair yang sangat serasi...

Uuuugh...Sayang banget Kazane mati..

Huhiks..hiks...Kasihan Rikugou..

Padahal dia belum lama ketemu..padahal baru saja perasaan keduanya nampak bersambut...

Hiks..hiks..

*normal mode* : Ok. Akhirnya selesai juga drabble pertama ku di fandom Shou-myou ini. Yah, aku memang sudah siap ga akan dapet review. Soalnya fandom ini bisa dibilang fandom yang sepiiiiii...

Perkembangan fict Indonesia Shou-Myou juga kurasa ga ada. Fict English nya ajah sedikit. T^T

Yah, aku hanya ingin meluapkan imajinasiku.

*Edited for Infantrum Challenge [FFC] Flowers Around You*

Flower/ prompt : Agapanthus/ Love Letter


End file.
